


The Captains' Prompt

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captains of the Quidditch Pitch give Harry Potter a few prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captains' Prompt

  
[The Captains' Prompt](viewstory.php?sid=3059) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: The Captains of the Quidditch Pitch give Harry Potter a few prompts.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Three of Hearts Characters:  Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  None  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 410 Read: 349  
Published: 08/20/2006 Updated: 08/20/2006 

The Captains' Prompt by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

I blame [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) for this... and my sinus medication!

"Okay, budge over," Ron says taking the quill from Harry's hand and staring at the parchment. "What exactly were you going for here, Harry?"

"I had to find a reason for Hermione to fall in love with Draco," Harry replies looking over Ron's shoulder at the paragraphs he'd written. "In these things, there's always some torturous reason why she leaves."

"So, you decided to write me as the bad guy?" Ron asks, turning his face so that he and Harry are only a few inches apart. "I thought you loved me, mate!"

"I do!" Harry says quickly. "But, the challenge specifically calls for just Harry and Ron with Hermione in a committed relationship."

"And you couldn't think of anyone else to pair her with than our arch nemesis?"

"Well, you see..."

"Oh give here!" Ron quickly takes quill to parchment and writes...

> Hermione could not bear the thought of seeing her two best friends buggering... shagging... entwined in a lover's embrace...

"Oh that's good yes. I hear they like fluffy words." Harry says sucking on his sugar quill.

"Thanks," Ron replies taking the end of Harry's sugar quill and placing it between his lips. "Thought you could keep it under the mature rating if you didn't use the buggering..."

"And the shagging terms, yes." Harry agrees. "So, what does Mione do?"

> Unable to withstand the... the...

"Shock... shock's a good word."

"Yes, shock," Ron scribbles.

> ... the shock of the two men she adored together... in her bed... stroking and kissing each other...

"You've seriously thought about this, haven't you?" Harry asks.

"Buggering you?" Ron asks non-comittally. "Before you actually jumped me? Once or twice." Scribbling a few more sentences, he turns and finds Harry gaping.

"What?"

"You... you thought about..." Harry gulps and Ron smiles.

"Buggering you into the mattress? Once or twice, yeah... now, what do you think of this?" He clears his throat and reads the passage he's written.

> "She ran to the one she knew would anger them both. She ran to the arms of the weasel? Ferret?"

"Blonde bloke? Really? Oh, all right," Ron conceded changing the passage once more.

> "...evil blonde prince of Malfoy Manor."

"Do you really think this will get any reviews?" Ron asks handing the parchment back to Harry to finish.

Harry shrugs and with upturned eyes, smiles. "Reviews? Who cares! I want to know about the times you thought of buggering me into the mattress!" He crumples the bit o' parchment and hands Ron a fresh one. "Every sordid detail!"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3059>  



End file.
